Three Girls, Two Guys
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: It's not a Misc; X-over. Whatever that is! Just a random story.  What happens when you have a criminal conviction and your girlfriend moves halfway around the world? What will you do for love?


What if you could fly? Out over the ocean and never return? From the mountain ranges to the forest tops? Anywhere you wanted, to meet new people or experience different cultures. To make new memories, to forget about the past, make a new life, or even be a new person. Do things you've never dreamed of doing before, push yourself to your limits, or even dare to go where no one has gone before. Believe in yourself and never give up your dreams

~~~  
>INGRID.<p>

_What would life be like if everyone looked and acted the same? What if the world looked the same wherever you went?_ You think to yourself as you're walking you dog down the beach. Looking to the right out to the horizon there's a flock of birds flying way into the sunset. Looking to the left across the beach there's people running or walking their dogs. Little kids running around, parents trying to gather up their belongings to go home. You let your dog off the leash and watch her as she runs down the coastline running with the tide as it comes in and out. You watch as she chases a flock of birds and watch them fly up over the hill and out of sight. You watch her running around enjoying the last hours she has left in America before you move to New Zealand. The last hours you have here. One of the last memories you will make in America.

"Bella" you call out to your dog and she turns around and runs back to you.  
>"Good girl" you whisper to ruffling her coat, clipping the lead back on and head towards home.<br>As you get close to the steps you hear someone call your name. You turn around to see that it's Damien.  
>"Damien" you whisper when he's close to you.<br>He lifts up your head to see tears rolling down your cheek.

"Baby girl, don't cry. It'll be okay. I'll come and see you, i promise." He whispers reassuring you pulling you in for a hug.  
>"I-I know. I just can't do it. Leaving you here, and everything behind" you manage to say between sobs.<br>"Don't worry; I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'm always here if you want to call me or come visit."  
>"I love you Damien."<br>"I love you too Ingrid" he replies back lifting up your chin to kiss you. You tangle your hand in his hair other hand on the lead. You pull apart when Bella barks at some birds tugging on the lead trying to chase them.  
>You look up to Damien to see he's crying, and start crying again.<br>"I'll call you as soon as I get to New Zealand, I promise. I will always love you Damien Highland" you say as you turn to walk away, not being able to take it anymore.  
>"I love you forever and always Ingrid." He replies kissing his hand and blowing it towards you.<br>You do the same then walk up the stairs to the road to head back home. 

_Goodbye Damien._

DAMIEN.

(A week earlier)  
>I left the police station feeling good about myself. I was finally off community service. All i could think of was <em>I'm free<em>. I can do what i like; go wherever i wanted, and go anywhere I wanted with Ingrid. I was free to spend all my time with her. I walked down the path towards home. I don't like it here; I got moved here when I stole a car a couple of years back when I was 13. Drove it along the highway and ended up crashing into a car killing two people. That was the feeling I had again.  
>Freedom.<p>

Just this time i was in a completely different town, 100km away from each other, where i was watched everywhere I went. I couldn't just leave and my foster parents weren't exactly the nicest. As i walked up the path towards the front door, Martin the guy I am supposed to call my father walks out the door and yells "WHERE THE F%CK HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
>"Dude, take a chill. I was at the police station."<br>"WHAT THE F%CK WERE YOU DOING THERE? WHAT'VE YOU DONE NOW?" he yells back and you pick up that he's drunk.  
>"I got off my community service tod-"<br>"ABOUT F%CKING TIME. YOU CAN GET LOST NOW. I PUT UP WITH YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS. NOW YOU CAN GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU'RE A WASTE OF SPACE". He says turning around to head back inside.  
>As he turns around to shut the door he yells "WHAT THE F%CK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GET LOST".<br>"Can't i get my stuff? You ask.  
>"Oh-kay." He replies lowering his voice, "You've got 5 minutes".<br>I ran up the path, down the hallway and into my bedroom I've lived in for the past three years. Looking around I never did make it feel like home. A small single bed, a chest of drawers and a two pictures sitting on top. One of my family, and one of the beautiful Ingrid.  
>I grabbed my bag and shoved all the clothes I have into it. The last things i grabbed were the pictures, I walked towards the door, took one last look and shut the door walking down he hallway towards the lounge.<br>"Well, I guess this is goodbye" you say awkwardly to Martin.  
>He turns around on the couch and says "Yeah, goodbye Damien."<br>"Goodbye" you say as you shut the door walking down the path.  
>"DAMIEN" you hear Martin yell out. "I forgot, Ingrid came over earlier and told me to give this to you. I dunno what it is."<br>"Oh thanks." You say running back up to the door to get the letter. "Bye".  
>"Bye".<p>

Last moments you'd ever spend with Martin, and he was drunk. Not the best memories of him, but you haven't had much better. You walk down the road towards the path heading towards the park.  
>You drop your bag on the ground and take a seat on the bench. Opening the letter reading the first line your heart breaks and you don't know if you can read the rest. <p>

LOL. _It's such a cheesy ending but i couldn't think of any descriptive words. My mind has gone blank, and was elsewhere. Tell me if you like it? I want some reviews before i post another chapter. I don't know where this story will go, but yeah. (:  
>God bless x<em> 


End file.
